Anju's Sadness
by phfatbeatrice
Summary: This takes place after the anime ended. This is about how Anju feels. Its a three shot now, though tell me if you want more. Bad summary ne? If you like my writings Send PLOT BUNNIES! I will try to write that story Mine got run over...
1. Chapter 1

((This story is following Anju after episode twenty.))

Anju sat on her bed and sighed. She looked and the lifeless doll sitting next to her. She missed talking to Boogie-Kun. He had become lifeless after Anju had awakened. It was like her imaginiation ran out after she began an adult. She missed his annoying voice.

Anju sighed again and leaned down to get a book from under her bed. She pulled it out and read the cover, for the millionth time, "Alchemy." the cover read. She opened it and flipped to the page she left off at. She read for hours, not thinking of anything else.

"Boogie-Kun. I'm going to try to bring you back to me, when I can get my hands on the stuff I need to do the spell, you will come back." Anju said.

"Anju, are you okay?" Karin came into the room.

Anju quickly slid the book under her comforter. "Hai. I just miss Boogie-Kun. That's it." Anju looked at the lifeless doll.

"Okay. Mama told me to come check on you. You haven't even left your room in a few days." Karin smiled and left.

"Mama told you? Mama doesn't care that much." Anju smirked. "I like to know you care."

Anju stood up and looked in her mirror. "I may look like an adult, but at heart, I just long to be a child again." She said looking at herself. Her face was serious and her eyes were a dark aburn. Her hair traced her knees. Her antique dress was slightly to short for her now.

She turned around to see the big stack of dolls that she had taken off her wall to put a shelf to put her many magic books on. Ren was right, she is one of the greats and she was only 14._ If only anyone noticed my sadness. I always look so neutral, but underneath this mask, I'm crying all the time. I'm not happy with just being one of the best. I need my dolls. They were my company. No one ever visits me so I had my dolls to entertain me. But now they're gone and I have no one. Is it really worth living if you have no happiness or joy? If no one cares?_

Anju has had these thoughts running throough her mind since she awakened. Karin had said that she hated her. _And she didn't even really talk to me up until I almost died from that guy kicking me. If only...if only she knew the things I have gone for her. _


	2. Chapter 2

Anju decided to do something new with her hair. She brushed it back and french braided it down her back.

Anju rushed down the stairs and said "I'm leaving for a while!" Anju than left. (Minor detail I didn't mention, it was just getting dark.)

Anju couldn't help but to think about those dreams that she had for the past 2 months. Karin on the floor, both of them in a church with the shadow of the cross beating down on them. Anju on top of Karin, with her fangs inches from Karin's tender neck. That Anju would wake up. Every time. She was curious to see what happens. But she couldn't help that those dreams scared her. That's why she woke up.

Anju looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She was in the big middle of Shiihaba park, but how...? She hadn't been walking five minutes. It's takes at least 10 minutes to get there by foot. _Oh, well. I'm feeling low on blood. Maybe I can find someone to bite. _Anju thought, looking around.

Anju spotted a girl that was texting on her cellphone with a crude look on her face. _Just the smell is calling me. _Anju took small steps over to the girl who didn't even notice Anju until she sat down next to her. "Hello." Anju said softly. She hadn't mastered getting them while they're sitting so she makes conversation so they will turn to her, making it all the much easier.

"Hi." the girl said ruffly.

"You sound mad..." Anju stated knowing that the girl would get pissed at her.

"Would you just go away!" the girl yelled, turning to Anju.

By instinces, Anju jumped on the girl and bit down on her neck.

The girl strugled for a moment, but than went into a trance.

Anju moaned every time the girls heart beat, pumping more blood into her mouth. Anju made one last "Hmmm..." sound than let go of her neck. "I knew you would cooperate once I bit down. Good girl." Anju patted the unconcious girls head. Anju erased the girls memories and began to walk home.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm home." Anju said quietly. She walked through the living room, where Karin was sitting.

Karin just looked at Anju, until Anju looked back, then Karin quickly looked at her lap.

Anju sighed and smiled at Karin. "I love you." Anju whispered in Karin's ear. "I hope you know that." Anju said, then walked out of the room.

"Wait! Anju!" Karin hopped out off the chair.

"Huh?" Anju turned around.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I'm glad that you awakened. I love you, Nee-Chan."

"Liar. I know that you aren't happy that I awakened. You're tolerant, not happy. I understand why though. You're upset that I can't be there for you forever and that you really didn't want me to be a vampire. You wanted me to be with you during the day, which you knew wouldn't happen." Anju said, with a straight face.

"You're right." Karin said shuffling her feet. "I'm sorry, Anju. I'm so selfish, aren't I?" said Karin.

"Not to me." Anju said with a smile. No, Karin, Onee-Chan. You are perfect. You are the best.

"So, you don't hate me? Just because I don't like to be alone?" Karin said.

"No, I understand how you feel."

-

The night fell, and the smell of Karin's dinner slowly faded along with light. So many things had changed between Anju and Karin, and Anju still couldn't wrap her mind around it. She knew that their relationship was getting better, but it was still hard to think, how they would never correspond again in day. Anju sat on her bed, flipping through the photo book, remember times when they would go swimming, and go see Ren at school.

The memories hit her like a train. Anju could feel 14 years of work to protect herself from this moment falling.

Her heart began to race, and she could feel silent tears running down her cheeks. She has no one. No Boogie-Kun, no Karin, no daytime..._ I shouldn't have to suffer! Every vampire goes through this change!_ Anju about burst into another bout of tears, when she didn't have Boogie-Kun make some snide remark back.

Anju buried her face in her pillow, letting tears fall, as she clawed the sides of the bed, trying to calm down. She needed to get a hold of herself. Just because she couldn't watch Karin during the day doesn't mean her life is over... right? There mush be something more.

Anju pulled the Alchemy book out from under her covers, and read again about how to resurrect a soul, after it has moved on. She studied the page over and over again. If someone asked her to recite it, she could, without missing a word.

_Tonight's the night._ Anju thought. _Tonight is the night I'm bringing back Boogie-Kun._

She pushed the book off to the side, and got up out of bed. She opened her door slowly, and double checked that what her parents said that they were going to feed together, they didn't rethink about it.

She peeked into Karin's bedroom, to see if she was fast asleep, and judging on the fact that she was sprawled out across her bed, one leg hanging off the bed, her hair flying every which way, she was most defiantly asleep.

Next Anju spied on Ren's room. He was gone, like most nights.

That confirmed it-Anju was completely alone. _I can do my ritual in peace..._ she thought, as she started to the basement for candles.

Anju knew she had to be absolutely silent down in the basement, because Elda was sleeping soft and sound. One small bump, and Elda would awaken, and then Anju would have to explain herself. Anju hated explaining herself. Not to mention that fact that Elda probably wouldn't let her go through with it. She would probably talk her out of it, and cause Anju more pain by telling her parents how she felt.

Once she got to the basement, she was more quiet then a mouse. She got the candles she pleased, and left, managing not to disturb anyone on her way out.

When she got back into her bedroom, she put the candles she managed to scavenge, onto the floor. She picked the doll of Boogie-Kun up and put him on the floor also. She got the matches she had gotten months ago, and laid them on the floor also. She got down on her knees, and sat on her ankles, while arranging the candles in a small circle around Boogie-Kun.

She was going to do this right, she was going to make sure the circle was perfect. She got back up on her knees, to check and see that the candles where all in the right spot, with lifeless Boogie in the middle.

She lowered herself again, and reached for the matches. She slid the little tray of matches out, and took one, using her long fingernails to get it out without having to disassemble the box. _I really hope that this will work. This is my last chance.._ Anju thought, as she lit the first candle. It spuddered, in it's own attempt to go out, but Anju cupped her hands around the flame quickly, and it settled.

She struck the second match, and lowered it too the second candle. It lit with no trouble, and Anju let a small smile show on her face. She repeated this process over and over again, till all the candles where lit.

She didn't even glance in the way of the book, as she started, "I summon the spirit of Boogie, last name unknown. He was sentenced to death after kill 13 people, and died in prison of suicide. I summon him here, to help me in my vampiric studies. Please accept my request." Anju said, looking at Boogie's lifeless doll, and trying to put as much emotion in her soft voice.

She closed her eyes and repeated her statement, this time with as much emotion as she could muster. She finished saying it for a third time and added "Please aid my request. Please." She let out a deep sigh, and focused on Boogie.

She studied the doll of Boogie for about five minutes. Nothing at all happened. She sighed, knowing that in the end, it wasn't going to work. Tears oozed out of the corners of her eyes, and she could feel herself hiccuping softly._ I cannot believe... That this didn't work..._ Anju thought as tears began running faster and faster down her pale face.

"**Anju, stop crying like a baby, and put these candles out before they catch me on fire!**" Anju heard in front her. Her eyes lightened, and went wide. "Boogie?" she said calmly, trying not to scream in utter excitement.

"**No duh, now hurry with these candles!**" He said, wanting to flail his knife around, though he knew his hand could catch fire.

"Of course, Boogie." Anju smiled, and blew each of the candles out softly._ I'm so happy... Boogie-Kun is back... I'm not alone anymore. _She thought as she blew out the last candle. "I'm glad you are back, Boogie." Anju said, "I was lonely, without you." she said, her voice having a lacing of depression on it.

"**Well, don't worry anymore Anju, I'm here to protect you. My only curiousity.. How will your stupid big sister take care of herself now that you have awakened?**" Boogie asked.

"Well... I don't know. The family is trying to find a way to make her a full vampire but most of the ways are not to avail." Anju sighed. "But now that summer is starting to end, I can help big sister if she finds a target, only after the sun has gone down." Anju said.

"**She really needs to find her own! Anju, you cannot keep taking care of her! You are an adult now, and she needs to learn that!**" Boogie insisted. He let out an annoyed "humph" "**Anju, can you please take me off this floor?**" He said, with no hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, Boogie." she said, swiping him off the floor, and putting him between her arms and her stomach. She felt relieved to finally hold Boogie-Kun like this again. She had missed him so much.


End file.
